


Werewolf, Please

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, back in time, flash back, not ships but treasured friendships, years later and I still love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Cleo revaluates her relationship with the Wolf siblings, Clawd and Clawdeen.
Relationships: Clawd Wolf/Undisclosed, Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Cleo de Nile/Ghoulia Yelps, Draculaura/Clawdeen Wolf
Kudos: 23





	1. Sweeny Bob's Pies

Save the Bog! A precious ecosystem of spootacular slimy creatures. Humid, reeking of swamp-gas and sludge to stain chiffon; this was not Cleo DeNile’s idea of a fun date. Clawd Wolf, her tall, dark and hairy boyfriend, believed in Venus McFlytrap’s cause. Where the Big Wolfman on Campus lead the students of Monster High followed. Clawd was casketball, furball, skullimate rollar derby captain and Cleo was the fearleading, Honor-Heads-Will-Roll Star and Fundraiser-for-Dances Committee. The undead student body worshipped their Groan-coming King and Queen. The mummy princess loved their praise and she appreciated Clawd.

Clawd was a wolf of the people. Clawd was handsome, sweet, fit-as-freak and infectiously energetic. He was needy and would stare at a ghoul with big wet eyes waiting for her to play his silly games.

The couple, and Cleo’s beastie Ghoulia Yelps, stood by the Frankenstein-size jar of dollar bills, coins and I.O.Us. The mummy wrote a check of her usual mocha-mummy tip and placed it in the jar. The Bog would be saved with just that check but Cleo demanded the Save the Bog ghouls not count it until the day broke. The music playing was decent and her classmates/ subjects held her in the center of their attention. A nice night except for Clawd bouncing around her.

He already had his walk, second lunch, he and Cleo already had their scheduled make-out time so what else could she do for Clawd?

Cleo sighed and looked down at Ghoulia. The zombie shrugged and pulled a tennis ball from her satchel. Hard as the ninety-pound zombie could throw Ghoulia threw the tennis ball all the way past Cleo and watched it roll past Clawd. The werewolf chuckled at her effort and gently punch-tapped her arm.

Ghoulia appreciated Clawd’s kind efforts even as she held out a hand for Cleo to pour hand-sanitizer. The werewolf was a good, prim boy but he was not above rolling in the grime with his friends.

A big puppy in a bigger wolf’s body, Clawd was a lot of responsibility. Cleo sighed again as she and Ghoulia walked over to the concession table. They split a boo-berry cupcake; the mummy took the piece with the most icing and the zombie ate the lower half with the most berries. Ghoulia chewed as some randos walked up to Cleo to compliment her shiny hair, unfrizzed in the Bog.

The zombie ghoul wished she was in front of her computer instead of around new monsters. Cleo looked past the randos and watched a deer-like ghoul in high-speed haste with Clawd right behind her. Cleo considered she should add a few more side entrees to keep her pet fed, then she saw the tennis ball on the hooved-ghoul’s swirling horn.

The deer ghoul sprinted on the narrow wooden-walk-ways of the Bog, she and Clawd were on all fours. The deer-ghoul saw the plaque at the end of the rickey walk-way and turned on a dime and leaped gracefully over Clawd. Clawd dugs his claws into the wood and his kicks briefly grazed the Bog’s surface. He flung himself around ad kept in pursuit of the play-prey.

The other monster teens huddled and jumped to stay clear of the chase. Cleo noticed a scaly friend of Clawd’s hadn’t moved. The Gorgon checked his phone and seemed unaware of the actions around him. The deer ran past him, lightly pulling his snake-hawk in her wind. A millisecond later Deuce Gorgon did, without taking his attention away from his iCoffin, take a step back to avoid Clawd’s rampage.

The dead end of trees had the ghoul skid in the mud and turn around to face the wild-eyed Clawd. Panting with a wide set of smiling canines, the werewolf huffed for the ball. There was no ball on her horn, fanny pack or in any pocket. Clawd lightly growled fowl play until an a-hem from behind had him look around. Deuce tossed the desired tennis-ball in his hand, sun-glass covered eyes still on his phone and a grin underneath.

The werewolf laughed at rammed into the gorgon. The rest of the student body laughed and cheered as they surrounded the wrestling boys. Ghoulia shrugged at the whole event. She was surprised to see a tiny smile had appeared on Cleo. The mummy pulled her friend to the circle and wordlessly they split to allow Cleo to enter the center. The two boys ceased their good-natured tussle.

“Cleo, did you see that? Did you see that?” Clawd asked, paws open to hug her but stopped with Cleo’s ring-laced hand on his nose.

“Yes, good show, bae.” Cleo said, gently patting behind his ear while she faced his friend Deuce. “Gorgon, please tell me you’re keeping that firefly set in stone.”

“Not yet, Princess, Heath’s on best behavior.” Deuce said, hoping his words did not set off Health’s probable destruction.

“You really should have a better date than Heath Burns. Why isn’t that the case?” Cleo asked, still smiling.

“Just haven’t been trapped by the right ghoul or guy yet.” Deuce stated, hearing a whistle from someone in the crowd.

“Hopeless. That won’t do. Clawd, we have to help your friend.” Cleo stated, “He shouldn’t be left alone.”

“I’m not worried about it.” Clawd said, nudging his bro who didn’t seem to notice.

The Gorgon adjusted his sunglasses, “Let’s see who and what you come up with. Princess.”

Cleo wouldn’t admit how much she liked the way he said ‘princess’. Deuce was teasing and still she liked how the word rolled slow off his forked tongue. The green snakes of his head hissed in his ear, causing Deuce to roll his eyes. He said ‘peace’ to Cleo and Ghoulia and went to pull Heath away from a ghoul twice his size who looked rather insulted.

Clawd stared down at Cleo. She wouldn’t face back at he put a hand on between her shoulders and asked, “So who should we set Deuce up with?”

Ghoulia kept her face blank. She couldn’t warn Clawd he what he was stepping onto without embarrassing him and Cleo.

“We? Clawd, I can call you when the double date is set up. Don’t go out of your way.” _Or get in my way_ , Cleo thought.

“Hey, I know the guy and I know some ghouls who like to cut loose.” Clawd said, his yellow eyes filled with honest intentions.

The mummy held in her groan, the only single ghouls he knew were his sisters and they were too young and too old for Deuce. Except….

Clawdeen Wolf liked _Sweeny Bob’s Pie_ because they understood the delicate art of cooking a burger rare but not raw but oh so deliciously close. Clawdeen liked her older by a brother Clawd; she had many to choose from, but he was the sweet one, though goofiest. Clawdeen was indifferent to Deuce Gorgon; nice that he didn’t brag like most boys but gag that he tried so hard with the ripped shirts and piercings. Clawdeen Wolf did not like anything about Cleo DeNile; all the fetching accessories and designer labels couldn’t outweight Cleo’s bitchy personality. The wolf-woman grew up surrounded by finer bitches than Cleo DeVile.

Cleo read all of this on the werewolf with the hideous neon-green-painted claws and gold-painted-plastic jewelry. Cleo would’ve appreciated Clawdeen’s knock-off Boorkun bag because the stitchwork was magnificent. Through the strangling vine the mummy knew Clawdeen was the seamstress behind her to-die-for accessories. All respectable features of the common monster but her bark and bite left shreds of Cleo’s opinion.

The two ghouls stared at one another with scowls. Clawd and Deuce caught up since they saw one another the day before. Since tomorrow would be Halloween most of their friends were planning on fanging out indoors with PS-Freakys and cheesy Normie movies. The food order came in and the boys didn’t noticed Clawdeen was craving crescent moons into the booth’s table.

The mummy looked down at her cheddar-covered salad. Cleo could tolerate the tacky décor but the grease-drenched meal marked the last time she went with Clawd’s recommendation. Across from her Cleo watched Clawdeen chew with her fangs open, and she knew Clawd was doing the same besides her and worse. The mummy watched Deuce unhook his jaw and eat half the hamburger in one gulp; _so elegant_ , Cleo thought.

Clawd watched Clawdeen pat her chin with a napkin. She hadn’t said a single word to her date and though his sister wasn’t usually shy Clawd wanted to help her.

“So, I hear you guys both like going to Robecca’s _Toasted Hex-nuts_ Club. Fuuuun, right?”

Clawdeen kicked Clawd’s ankle while Deuce smirked.

“Isn’t that for the gays?” Cleo asked, wondering how one manster could be so clueless.

Deuce shrugged, “I’m bi and like sending my out-of-the-coffin cousin pictures of the pamphlets.”

“Bro, right on. The packs needs all kinds.” Clawd said, taking another kick from Clawdeen’s pointed heal.

“Well this explains your preference for leather and zippers.” Cleo stated while sipping her ice tea.

Clawdeen growled under her breath. “The Hellrisen style has been explored by many free-thinkers and cooler monsters. You’re just old and modly”

Cleo sharpened her glare, “Says the puppy held together by tape and pins, tattered with holes that you can’t blame the full moon on- oh no, only your wet-nose, filthy worm-eaten hole in the earth you call a closet!”

The Gorgon didn’t really like Cleo’s snobbery but the speed and the grandiose of her burns were skin-pealing-hot. Deuce could look at her thick eye-linear around her bright eyes and her vicious mouth all night. Cleo stood up and Clawdeen rocked the table and Deuce remembered his vision was not a video on mute.

Deuce and Clawd were on the open ends of the bar. Intsinctly the two boys slid out of their seats and went around to block the ghouls from throwing punches. Deuce put his hand on Cleo’s arm, he liked her museum-smelling perfume and how her thick hair flowed together like an ocean wave. Clawd hugged Clawdeen’s arms and commanded she sit or he’d tell their mom. Clawd saw Cleo’s large, pyramid earrings on the table and shook his head.

“Boo, I don’t mean to be over critical but not cool.” Clawd told his ghoulfriend.

Cleo scoffed, loudly stated something in her ancient language, and pushed Deuce’s toned and tattooed arms off. As she stormed out of the booth Clawd’s ears drooped.

Outside of the fryer-house Cleo stopped in the gravel parking lot. She wasn’t a little princess anymore and refused to cry; so what if her boyfriend was a beast and went with his meanspirited sister! So what if Cleo was resentful of a close family that chose each other first! So what if Deuce Gorgon dated boys too! _Ra Dammit, why won’t Ghoulia answer her phone!_ Cleo thought

On her 40-karat-gold-case iCoffin Cleo counted the missed calls and messages she sent to Ghoulia. She was tempted to text Spectra Vondergheist about Clawdeen’s bad table manners but hated how that would look to the rest of the school.

In Sweeny Bob’s Pies Clawd and Clawdeen were having a heart-to-heart about Clawdeen’s visits to the _Toasted Hex-nuts_ Club. Clawdeen tearfully stated she didn’t want to care what others monsters would think of her dating-choices because she knew her family loved her deeply. Yet, Clawdeen said, despite that undeniable loyalty she had her doubts on certain mothers and their stubbornness on accepting new things. Clawd said their mother may never take up iCoffins and didn’t lie that some old-wolves on the farm would howl unkind things like they have in past times. Clawd only promised he’d be a rough-gentlemen on her dates because though they were ladies they were still unworthy dates.

“No offense, bro.” Clawd said as he held his sister’s hands.

“None taken, dawg.” Deuce said, he stood up and few a few bills on the table, “I’m going to check on Cleo.”

Clawd sighed, “Sometimes I just don’t know what to say to her.”

Clawdeen wanted to tell her brother not to bother with speaking because Cleo only listened to herself and the brat wasting Clawd’s time. Clawdeen did not out of respect for Clawd’s choice to be with Cleo, no matter house nonsensical the pair seemed.

“You’re doing your best, Big bro. Hey Deuce, better luck next time.” Clawdeen said, a high chin and incredible gravity in her eyes.

“Thank you for being you. Keep it going.” Deuce said, he watched the werewolf smirk at his words but appreciate the sentiment.

Outside the restaurant Deuce looked at tree he kept his skateboard hidden; the deck held too many classic decals to lose to any greedy loser. The DeNile servants stood diligently near Cleo’s palanquin; Deuce wondered how Clawd’s giant self could fit in that rich-person wagon and then unhappily imagined Cleo sitting on the werewolf’s lap.

Cleo was standing by a servant who fanned her with an expensive folding-fan. The Gorgon heard the mummy yelling into her phone. Deuce walked up to his bluddy’s ghoul- _no, she’s a friend of mine too_ , he thought.

Cleo said, “I swear, Ghoulia.” And brought her fingers together as she plotted. “The streets will run red with fur-balls and cheap eye-shadow!”

“Your night’s improving.” Deuce said, “No matter what anyone else thinks I totally believe you can take on a Big, Bad Clawdeen.”

“Obvi, but my revenge on that sheep will have to wait until after I have revenge on Toralei.” Cleo said, other monsters would judge her plans, but Deuce rarely judged anyone. Cleo envied the life of the simple.

“Trouble with pom-poms?” Deuce asked, he use to think Fearleading was brainless and high-school-cliché. After watching at a game with the year’s new, talented captain he found certain ghouls filled out the uniform exceptionally well.

“Shut that down, Mr. too-top-heavy for try-outs.” Cleo stated, poking his chest.

“Not my business but I’ll asked, what did Toralei do now to piss you off?” Deuce asked, hoping it wasn’t about shoes.

“She hurt Ghoulia’s feelings.” Cleo stated, the hurt in her heart rang like a bell.

Absorbing this unjust act lead Deuce to say, “What’s your plan and how can I help?”

Cleo raised an eyebrow then spread a wide, twisted smile.


	2. Gymausoleum

Cleo had copied keys to the _Monster High_ Gymausoleum and the ghoul’s changing room. Usually this tool was for her servants to scrub clean the funky shower units before Fearleading practices and routines. This night, the eve before Halloween, Cleo was entering for revenge on her bestest friend/ ghoul-in-waiting. Ghoulia was brilliant and had a golden heart but talked slow and only rarely showed interest in other monsters talking. Cleo found most monsters boring so she hadn’t held that against the pragmatic zombie. Whenever Ghoulia’s awkwardness annoyed her Cleo spoke over her and made the situation about her, as it always should’ve been. Some found it an uneven friendship, but the dynamic worked for them.

Toralei Stripe was meanspirited and spoke ill of everyone she came in contact with. Cruelly categorizing Ghoulia, and zombie in general, as a weak link in monster society was backwards slander that the stupider crowds ate up like skull-gummies. Cleo could do crowd-control the next day in school but her rage to maim and neuter Toralei was insatiable.

“Dude, isn’t there security here?” Deuce Gorgon asked as they walked in the empty gym late that night.

“Bloodgood installed anti-theft hexes after budget-cuts. Unless you desperately need a bat-chewed push-up-brassier from the lost-and-found I think we can move on.” Cleo said.

Deuce chuckled and flowed her into the changing room; the ghouls’ space had more glitter but otherwise looked the same as the boys’ space.

Cleo took out a tiny statue of a scarab holding a ruby. “I’m trying to decide between a curse that will have fire-ants crawl and devour her eyes or scratching spell on her malnourished, crab and flea diseased body! Which do you like more?”

“Okay, I like the passion for your ghoulfriend but maybe that’s the wrong roads for avenging.” Deuce said, “You said she made Ghoulia cry?”

“Yes, so we should take an arm and a leg!” Cleo said, staring at Toralei’s locker and wondering how many assassins could fit in sweaty space.

“Or, Princess, we pour chilli-powder in her uniform so she can have major crotch itch while we talk to the furries and rest of the monsters about being copacetic.” Deuce suggested; he wanted a good prank until he head the slashing steps Cleo was willing to go.

“Deuce Gorgon, that’s not really where ‘copacetic’ goes in a sentence and you’re being less fun about this then promised.” The mummy said with a slump of her shoulders.

“The chilis have a special smell that lingers for days.” Deuce said in a singy-song tone, the snakes nodded.

“Uggghhh, I won’t even get to see the bald-patches! But using the pom-poms would cause too much collateral damage.” Cleo said as she led them to the rack of dry-cleaned fearleading uniforms.

Deuce found the uniform by the tag while Cleo could point out Toralei’s by the side tears in the skirt. Trashy and thirsty, if Nefera the former-captain/ Cleo’s domineering big sisters hadn’t proclaimed Toralei stay in the squad the alley-cat would’ve been gone during Cleo’s reign. _Stupid werecat agility and sexy suave dance skills,_ Cleo thought.

Deuce had the chili in a zipped-like-a-maniac-mask-bag in a side pocket. “I like it on pizzas and hadn’t been to _Sweeny Bob’s_ yet.”

“I won’t be going back to that chum-bucket ever again. I wish I could improve Clawd’s palette, but he won’t even try sushi let alone fine dining.” Cleo complained.

“Go easy on the dawg, Princess, take him to _Mikey Kappa’s_ on West Kriven. Their Spider Rolls are, like, damn.” The Gorgon said as sprinkled the pepper onto the werecat’s skirt.

The mummy’s eyes sparkled, “Oh my Ra, I know! The vinyl chairs aside I love that place! That Spicy-Bunyip roll? I mean?”

“Aww babe, yes.” Deuce said, leaning over closer to Cleo. The mummy thought we was a little too close for just a friend, but she liked looking at his hair-less neck and sharp jawline.

Cleo remembered she quickly fell for Clawd for his reputation and then bestial beauty. He was soft, warm fur all over, like a fine luscious winter coat, but after their intimate moments Cleo did not like picking hair out of her teeth. Clawd was gorgeous and sweet and Cleo did feel respected by the mighty wolf-man but his cub-scout attitude slowed her down. Clawd would never have accompanied her on her revenge mission; when he got word of Ghoulia’s bullying he’d probably make her a lunch-plate; crunchy boil-and-trouble chips, a sandwich cut into a heart and a boo-berry muffin. Very kind but unsatisfying when there were bigger acts the Power Couple could accomplish.

Cleo sighed, “Sometimes I wish Clawd wasn’t such a perfect gentlewolf so I could… try other revenge rampages.”

The snakes gasped but Deuce remained impassive, “A lot of times I wish you two weren’t so perfect-looking together. And… Cleo. I’m looking at you a lot.”

A smug smile brightened Cleo’s face, “Which part are you looking at?”

Deuce chuckled as he looked down then back at the Mummy, “I guess I’m wondering when I can see you again and what we’d do to fang out. Sometimes I think about just what I’d ask you to do.”

Cleo delightfully liked watching him struggle for words; she assumed every monster in school and who met her, was deeply enamored with her. Though the short list of close-friends she frequently thought about… The mummy liked seeing her reflection in the Gorgon’s sunglasses, stunning in double view, and liked his cute presence as well. The warmth in her heart and mind was zapping into a releasing noise like a purr.

“Wait, what’s that purring noise?” Deuce asked; he and Cleo followed the sound to the swishing tail stretched over the lockers’ tops.

“Torlaei! Why aren’t you in your kennel?!” The mummy demanded, stepping around Deuce to hold her totem at the werecat.

“I have my reasons, not involving late-night mathebatics tutoring with a sun-sensitive freshmeat.” Toralei dodged, “Better question is are you two going to bone-down here or over Clawd’s broken-heart body?”

Toralei’s snickering tone left no sympathy for the werewolf. Cleo’s face went hot and stepped further from the Gorgon. Deuce questioned if he were true feminist while holding onto Toralei’s tail. The werecat hissed and released her claws but held back when the Gorgon touched his sunglasses.

“Toralei you are a burden of a beast! Deuce, petrify her!” Cleo yelled, not looking at the Gorgon.

Deuce hissed regretfully, “You know I would, but third strike and all that suspension talk-“

“Me-oooow. Cleo! What a fall from the top of a pyramid. Nefera’s shriek will be heard across the seas! She’ll say-”

The red blast from Cleo’s totem had Toralei’s limp form drop to the linoleum. Deuce waited a second then nudged the buzz-cut cat with his shoe.

“She’s probably still undead.” Cleo said, her voice chilly as her rise from the sarcophagus.

“Okay. Wanna dump her in the Creature-Teacher longue or cafafeara salad bar?” Deuce asked.

The unconscious werecat was carried through the halls on a satin-banner from the last _Monster Pride_ pep-rally. She didn’t snore but the twitching of her big ears told the teens Toralei was undead indeed. On a theatre-club raft Toralei was shipped out in the Monster High pool. Cleo crossed her tabby arms over her chest, unworthy of the proper ceremony but Cleo felt dutiful to funeral etiquette. Cleo laid a few pamphlets from Bloodgood’s seminars on equality over speciesism. All monsters were equal under Cleo’s rule, and despite the bureaucratic sluggishness she did respect the Headless Headmistress’ long-term goals.

The mummy also took Toralei’s cheap mascara and drew silly emojis on the kitty’s furry face. Crude and goofy, the still like the new age’s hieroglyphics.

“Hey, if you curve that line it’ll look just like-“

“This is my revenge; you save your silly and crude ideas for your own payback missions.” Cleo stated, she was a troubled mix of warmed and annoyed with the snakes bent over her shoulder.

“Alright.” Deuce pulled his head back, “You wanna talk about the knot in your bandages or?”

“What I want from you is distance, breathing room. I was confined for longer than you can possibly imagine, so a little elbow room would be very much appreciated.” Cleo said, her heated temper turning her eyes from soft blue to fiery green.

 _No elbow room from graduated big sis Nefera_ , Deuce thought but could not even mention the name. Unless he wanted Cleo to explode for real. “Okay.”

Cleo groaned, “How. Can you be so drab and blank-minded all the time?! It’s annoying; it’s not an aloof trait or even cute bad-boy cliché. It’s just boring, you’re boring!”

Deuce nodded, “I’m okay with being called boring. I’ve been called worse.”

“I’m sure you have.” Cleo said sharply.

Deuce stared at her with a mad expression. He kicked the theatre-boat into the pool, Toralei’s open-paw boot flopped over the side.

“Get home safe, DeNile.” Deuce dismissively said.

“Hey! I didn’t say you could leave!” Cleo said stomping her heels. The slam of the door said the Gorgon was gone. Cleo groaned and whispered at the unconscious Toralei, “This is your fault!”

The next morning rumors and gossip about Toralei’s sleep-walking adventure haunted the school halls. Some said the cool cat was telling the truth about Cleo De Queen sending her to a watery grave. Others said Toralei was crying werewolf for pity for her company-known neediness. The shock to the public was Ghoulia declared sympathy for the kitten. Ghoulia told no one that she absolutely knew, without having to ask, that Cleo played cruelly with Toralei and then left her surrounded in her nightmare place.

At the lockers Cleo, strangely quiet, stood next to an exuberant Clawd. The Big Wolf-man on Campus had a touching howl-to-heart talk with his sister. They had a secret in their pack, unheard of by Wolf custom, which made keeping the secret exciting. The mummy understood that Clawd was telling these trivial Clawdeen-facts because he trusted his ghoulfriend.

The mummy sighed; the piercing love she experienced when she first met Clawd was a fading memory. She tried to concentrate on Clawd, share his worry and delight. Cleo could publicly fake this bond as she ignored other creatures in the gloomy hallways.

Heath Burns threw a football towards his bulking buddy Manny Taur. The beefy, hoofing linebacker knew better but charged the ball at Heath with strong force. Heath’s sloppy catch caused him to run into a flannel-wearing, straw-built ghoul. The less than sincere apology/ insulting flirtation had the farm-ghoul slap Heath so hard across the face her straw-hand caught fire.

The teens panic, the water-creatures aiding and Heath-helping-but-made-worse filled the hallways with smoke and angry screams. Behind mob of teen furious at Heath, a small crowd for a Friday, Deuce stared down the hallway at a certain monster. Her act of ignoring him was so over the top he was touched; later that night Deuce heard that Cleo walked up and down flights of stairs to ignore his face. The Gorgon smiled and sighed.

“It doesn’t bother when she’s mean or when she throws a royal fit. It does aggravate me when she lies, to other creatures and herself. “ Deuce said as he lied on a couch, feeding his snakes eye-scream out of the tub.

“Who invited you?” Clawdeen asked, sitting on the floor in her pajamas as Draculaura braided her hair.

Having known Clawdeen since she was a pup, now a stunning young monster, the pink vampire was an expert in twisting the twisty werewolf hair. She did not pull on the hair, Draculaura instead slapped Clawdeen’s furry shoulder. The impact of a moth to Clawdeen; the vampire was just that gentle.

“Be nice,” Draculaura said, “Cleo is…. High-strung, but have you told her how you feel?”

“She’s pretty committed to Clawd; lucky, stud of a dawg.” Deuce stated, he’d seen Clawd in the boys’ showers and instead of envy had very mixed feelings of jealousy regarding Cleo.

“He’s also scared of being a boyfriend.” Scarah, a banshee, said with a hand to her pupil-less eyes.

“Mate, you’ve been with other ghouls.” Lagoona from down under the very deep ocean stated.

“Those were chill ghouls who just wanted to hang out.” Deuce said, partly grateful for Scarah to read his thoughts so he could work out the knots in his heads.

“Long enough that it wasn’t too slutty.” Clawdeen flatly stated.

The Gorgon’s smile was guilty but not unhappy, Lagoona slapped his foot thought she was giggling.

“Okay, swimming forward it’s understandable not wanting a ghoul like Cleo DeNile as your first ghoulfriend-“

“She’d twist them off and put them in a jar shaped like a crocodile.” Clawdeen interjected again, earning a harder slap and louder giggle from Draculaura.

“BUT,” Lagoona continued, “you should still try to think more positive about dating. I just met this bloke named Gil, really funny in that dry way, and I can’t wait to see him again. “

“Yeah, I should try and date a less complicated ghoul.” Deuce said wanting to agree with Lagoona’s easy sailing tone.

“Ey, he can’t.” Scarah said, reading the memories he was trying to squash down, “Apparently what intimidates others this one finds irresistible and brattiness is somehow adorable.”

“Dude, please.” Deuce said, his shoulders tensed.

“Please keep going!” Draculaura insisted, watching the stony boy blush amazed the vampire.

Scarah squinted, “Oy, he knows Cleo would force him into Groan-coming King and becoming a jock which doesn’t sound good to him but Deuce trusts Cleo’s judgment, no really, and thinks she’d be fun to go on trips with, like that time the class went to the beach and -OH! You dirty bastard.”

“I am not ashamed. Bikinis on every shape, size and color are awesome.” Deuce stated.

Clawdeen shrugged, “Okay, yeah I’m with that.”

“As long as you respect and love Cleo as a monster.” Drauculura interjected.

“Of course as a monster I respect and-“ Deuce bit his own tongue. “Dude!”

Draculaura and Lagoona cooed, “Awwww.”

“That changes nothing.” Cleo said, in her own home far from Draculaura’s sleepover. The mummy was in her own three-story (with six-stories underground) pyramid-mansion with Ghoulia in a very private sleepover.

“I think Clawd would disagree if you talked to him.” Ghoulia moaned as a DeNile servant massaged her curved backbone.

“No, Clawd is a purebred boyfriend. He’s the closest thing to a prince Monster High has to offer.” Cleo stated as her chiropractor worked on a knot in her neck.

“Cleo…”

“I was never expected to _like-like_ my suitor, Ghoulia,” Cleo said with a roll of her eyes, “As the second-born of the pharaoh my role was uniting potential royal allies. Even with this new fangle trend called ‘democracy’ I still have a lot of mummies to answer to.”

“I know you’re under pressure-“

“Unlike what I’m getting here, Piai would you try harder to help the royal pain in the neck!” Cleo demanded, her hands digging into her pillow.

 _Not even going to touch that pun,_ Ghoulia thought.

“Who and or what we’re not discussing is not boyfriend material. He’s immature, unmotivated, dresses dreadfully; which is really a waste of potential because if under the right hand he could become such a- ooh!” Cleo sang in release, “finally some traction. Well done, Piai.”

The mummy’s tension was eased, her zombie friend hoped this might be the right minute to ask one last question.

“Cleo,”

“Clawd is too good to lose.” Cleo said in a thoughtful tone, “I’d have to be crazy not to keep such an honorable wolf by my side.”

Ghoulia wasn’t wearing her glasses so she squinted at her friend, “Is that all you really want?”

Cleo thought about that question; she also thought about why she needed to have limits to what she wanted.

All Hallow’s Eve was the one night a year Monsters of Ascarica stayed indoors in the tradition of avoiding Normies. Normies hadn’t formed angry mobs in decades but all parents and guardians warned the younger generation to heed the threat of this most hateful of holidays.

Even so, the younger generations laughed at adults’ warnings and would sneak out into graveyards and dark lagoons anyway.

Clawd promised his parents he was at a friend’s house and they were playing video games and chewing on shoes. Clawd was content to do so through-out the night until his ghoulfriend blew up his phone with voice-mail about an important meet-up at on _Hilly’s Haunted Cottage on the Haunted Hill_. That one little coffee shop behind the were-cat café.

The machines in the coffee shop were turned off and the ghoul behind the counter scrolled on her iCoffin. The only guest, beside Clawd Wolf, was Cleo DeNile. She had two bodyguards with her but the mummy insisted not to worry about them ever interrupting.

“Hey, Boo, where’s the fire?” Clawd hoped he sounded hopeful; the lack of details from Cleo scared him.

“In my heart and,” Cleo’s eyes glistened, “In other delicate areas.”

Clawd sat down, still so tall Cleo could’ve asked for a booster-seat to meet his eye range. Hell hadn’t frozen over yet, moving on….

“Oh balls, are you sick? Should we go to the hospital? What’s your insurance provider??” Clawd asked, petting her long fingers in his claws.

Cleo sighed but kept smiling, “No, Clawd, this is superb idea I came up with to spice up our dating game.”

“I don’t think of dating as a game, but if you think I’ll like it.” Clawd said, his ears perking.

Cleo smiled, “Pookey, I have a short list of monsters that should join us in a menage a trois.”

The werewolf was holding a strong B for Blood in his Dead Languages class so he translated fine. He also imagined his grandmother rolling over at the farm she’d retired on if she ever, ever heard such words.


	3. Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> many moons later, this might be the last but who knows?  
> God I wish I could do more for other monsters, I really do.

Werewolf guys had a reputation of getting wild with their significant others. Clawd’s older brother Clawbone use to say all the best sexy songs were based off him. He was mostly bark Clawd relalized but the jealousy fights during his years at Monster High were frequent. His other older brother Clawdio didn’t date until college and then brought three ghouls home for the Family’s Midsummer Moon Picnic. Clawd could not stop the rumors about his fellow hounds. He also knew both brothers had cool qualities beside their “romantic” swagger that didn’t catch the Ghostly Gossip’s ear. Clawd would know what he knew and go forward with being true to himself. The truth about Clawd was he didn’t want to have that kind of fun. He could list twenty other things he’d like to try while he was young but freakilous sex groups weren’t on the list.

“Nuh-ope.” Clawd said to his ghoulfriend’s request for a menage a trois.

Cleo wasn’t surprised he chose the high, boring road but she was tired of being tired.

“Clawd, if we’re going to make this work I need you to be a little more…. Open-minded.”

The werewolf smelled hypocrisy, “If I have be open-minded can you try saying ‘hi’ at my friends instead of waiting to leave?”

The mummy scoffed, “Can you stop chasing after squirrels and rolling over carriage rides in parks??”

“Can you not mention how big your dad’s treasure room is? It’s not impressing monsters as much as it’s making him uncomfortable.” Clawd asked, there wasn’t fire in him. There was an open window in the hot oven that was becoming his head.

“Your one and only position is worse than uncomfortable it’s unappetizing.”

“You’re mean for no reason.”

“You’re dull for too many reasons.” Cleo could be so much meaner but even in a fight she didn’t want to verbally punch the overstuffed-pomeranian.

Clawd sighed and his ears flickered, “We’ve been baying at the moon long enough.”

“What in Ra’s name does that mean?” She asked though she knew what he meant.

Clawd leaned over on the table, slowly to show not a surrender but a peace offering. “On paper we make sense, but why are we trying so hard?”

Part of Cleo wanted to tell him to heel his words because she would not be dumped on Halloween night. The larger part realized she was wasting hers and Clawd’s time with working too hard on such little results.

“There are so many things I respect about you, so many things that deserve my love.” Cleo said as she stared into his sweet amber eyes, “And my love is a very rare accomplishment.”

“Thanks, Cleo.” Clawd said with a kind smile, “And hey, we can be cool when we’re around each other, right?”

“Of course. We share a lot of the same friends.” Cleo stated, though part of her knew she’d lose her couple-goal-fans after tonight. Her popularity would take a hit since she was letting the furry stud go free in the woods. “Clawd. May I ask one tiny favor?”

“Go ahead.” Clawd’s ears perked up, he liked being nice and with less strings attached he actually felt fine about a final dema- request.

“I’m fine with monsters thinking the break-up was mutual but if you could skew it to how I started the conversation, well, that would just be so cool of you.” Cleo said, even if she didn’t love him she did trust Clawd would keep her dignity intact.

The wolf-man had a wide mouth and the chuckle slightly revealed his beautiful front canines and pronounced cheeks. Cleo soaked in one long look of the manster that was hers and then shrugged the glory off.

“Yeah, I don’t mind doing that.” Clawd said as he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Cleo didn’t like fore-head kisses because that was what mothers did to babies. Clawd paid for her order and held up a fist bump for servant standing guard. The servant looked over at his princess, she nodded lightly, and the servant bumped Clawd’s fist. He waved goodbye to Cleo and left bouncing out the door.

 _He’s a little too happy about our breakup_ , Cleo thought with a pout. The princess evaluated her happiness rating. Indifferent, not good enough. She wasn’t in the mood for an intellectual brainteaser with Ghoulia. Cleo scrolled down on her iCoffin and texted a different monster to meet her outside the were-cat café.

“Hey, how’s the heart?” Deuce Gorgon asked as he leaned against the closed café window.

“Wrapped tightly and salted in a splendidly vintage jar at home.” Cleo said as she flipped her hair back.

The gorgon smirked. He was over being mad at Cleo’s rudeness. Deuce realized he was never made at her for long and didn’t care to worry about what happened next.

“So why did you call me?” He asked, his snakes wiggling their tongues and gathering her perfume.

“Clawd can keep the cow-boys and morons you call bluddies but I wanted to claim you.” Cleo admitted, objectifying him so she couldn’t give him the power.

“Okay. I’m all yours now, DeNile?” Deuce asked, looking at the thick black makeup against her bright teal eyes.

“How fortunate you are.” The mummy said as she stroked her nails lightly over his hair-less skin. Clawd’s fur was warm and adorably bouncy but it seemed to catch every little spec of lint. The reptilian skin felt like cool stones on a spa day.

Cleo didn’t care if the hill had eyes. She actually hoped they were watching her make-out with Deuce Gorgon against the side wall of _Hilly’s Haunted Cottage._ _Clawd shrugged off their thirty-one- day relationship and may inspire pity in the masses towards Cleo. As if she had to worry about the fickle teens slipping in worship of her. In the moment she had very cute punk coiling around her back and neck, slipping his very talented fork-tongue around her pearly whites._

Cleo’s deep voice groaned and it was a monstrously sharp turn-on. Deuce wondered if the gold flakes in his hand were legit and was amazed at how other-worldly some monsters lived.

“Had black truffles recently? Hot.” Deuce said, as she kissed over his ear.

The mummy poked at the green snakes examining her, “Your taste-palette is pretty accurate, Pretty-boy.”

“Closet-Foodie.” Deuce said, “Oh yeah, that’s nice….”

Cleo pulled Deuce’s ear behind hers so she could hold and stroke his living mowak; all the wittle green beady-eye sweeties slithering to meet her.

“Darling, this could go on a while. But I really don’t want to be your ghoulfriend.” Cleo admitted and kissed behind his ear.

“Oh Thank Gods, I don’t want to be your boyfriend.” The Gorgon reached his head around and angled down to reach her puffy lips. He met with her bandaged wrap-hand.

“Hands. Off. My royal goods.” Cleo demanded, “I said off.”

“I’m working on it, there’s just so much….” Deuce said as he took his hands off her royal rump.

Cleo pushed his arm, “I have my reasons but what of Isis is your deficiency?”

“Cleo, come on, my idea of fun is loud concerts and monster-cross. You’re clearly out of my league and looking for a rebound. And I like myself enough to be cool with being man-meat.” Deuce said, taking her hand and tickling her rings with his quick tongue.

“Oh my Ra. That’s perfect.” Cleo said taking his square jaw in her hands, “I mean if you’re lying I’ll obviously kill you.“

“Obviously.” Deuce nodded in agreement.

“And my problem with Clawd was I hated sharing the throne.” Cleo concluded, “I mean, you’ve seen him in the showers.”

“Oooh yeah. I was humbled and hardened at the same time.” Deuce said, he wondered how bad the break-up was and if Clawd would consider a three-way.

Cleo’s eyes sparkled, “Maybe I should share the gift of my wonderfulness with certain ghouls. I do get on strangely well with Ghoulia.”

“Catch feelings with your best-friend? Yeah, that happens all the time.” Deuce said, ignoring the hiss of jealousy in his ear.

Deuce looked down and was stunned at Cleo’s smile. The first real smile he’d ever seen on her and she looked awesome. _Stupid feelings flying around like bats in a cave_ , Deuce thought.

“Feelings are all well and good but while we’re here…” The mummy said as she loosened a bandage on her arm and stretched it out in both hands. She put the shimmering cloth behind Deuce’s neck and pulled him closer.

The Monday after Halloween Cleo walked down the hall with Ghoulia on her right and Deuce on her left. The Ghostly Gossip spread her rumors and the scandals bled down the walls. That stunning smile Cleo kept on her face secured her popularity and the envious-glowers tickled her royal toes.

On any other day, Clawdeen Wolf huffing and puffing up to Cleo with threats of bone-ripping revenge would’ve lead to a Battle of the Royale and Pauper. Not that Monday. Cleo took Clawdeen’s hacked-manicured paw, looked deeply in her amber eyes and wished the werewolf only happiness and joy in finding her own love. As she said ‘love’ she waved to the Ms. Pink-and-Extra Draculaura behind the red-faced Clawdeen.

“She’ll never forgive you for that.” Deuce said poking his chin down to Cleo.

“Kindness to one’s enemies, Deuce. Nothing annoys them more.” The mummy said, soaking in his chuckle.

Cleo didn’t hold his hand and didn’t feel the need to. She had talked to Ghoulia about broadening their friendship and the dear zombie turned into the purplish booberry Cleo had ever since. Ghoulia wasn’t ready to join Cleo’s epiphany and that was fine for the time.

“Hey Ghoulia, rematch at lunch.” Deuce said as he prepared to walk off, “Later, babes.”

“Don’t call me ‘babe’.” Cleo told him with a hand over his nose, she leaned over to Ghoulia, “He’s terrible, I swear.”

Ghoulia made a ‘see you later’ face and the Gorgon left. “He’s nice, in a dude-ish way.”

“Agreed. He sees the world so simply, it’s like a mini vacation from reality.” Cleo said as her servant opened her locker and handed Ghoulia the notebook.

“Not who I expected you to fall for but, hey, there are covalent bonds, and ionic bonds-“

“Let me stop you there, Ghoulia. We’re just seeing each other every now and then. Cute as that boy is I couldn’t even bring Clawd to meet my family and he was a prince in every way but title. And _title_ is well, everything.” Cleo said, checking her painted eyebrows.

Physical Deadication was usually the fun period. Playing casketball was usually a game that brought bros and ghouls together. Everyone in the gym stayed six feet away from Deuce and Clawd as they played Casketball. There were suppose to be two teams but the class split apart as they fearfully and excitedly waited for the two mansters to start a fight. Clawd and Deuce were assigned to the same team but when no one else caught the ball they went on to one-on-one.

“So sports, right?” Deuce asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Like the virtues of comradery or the ethics of risking brain-damage?” Clawd asked as he dribbled.

“Yes.” The Gorgon said, “Okay, bro, take a shot, just please not in the eyes, and that’s for your sake.”

“Bro, we’re good. I’ve been seen that look in your shades. I’m happy for you.” Clawd said, tossing the ball.

“No. Seriously?” Deuce asked. Clawd shrugged his enormous deltoids.

Deuce punched his friend’s chest, “Righteous. I would’ve missed you, dude.”

“Bro, come here.” Clawd grabbed the gorgon in a headlock and they play wrestled.

“I’ll save you, Deuce!” Gil Webber said, running toward his land-friends. He tripped on his flipflops, fell and broke his breathing tank and proceeded to flop on the gym floor.

“Just keep it above the belt, dawg. She bites.” Clawd said with a shiver.

Deuce rolled his neck because he couldn’t show his eyes. “Clawd, that’s not an option. We’re not dating, just fanging out.”

The werewolf stared at his friend as they watched the EMMTs (Emergency Monster Medical Techs) test Gil’s gills in the blow-up pool they brought in.

Clawd remembered a few dates where Deuce enjoyed all the ‘company’ of ghouls he was fanging out with, no problem. Cleo was a soul-sucking-spoilt psychopath who also went for ‘company’ time. Why would Deuce fang out with such a difficult….. _oh no, I don’t know how but the poor bro like-likes Cleo. Moon save us all ,_ Clawd realized with pity.


End file.
